A Normal Year At Hogwarts
by LivingInTheMalfoyManner
Summary: Hermione has borrowed Harry's map to study it when she came over something rather odd, later finding herself in a head dorm with someone she wasn't quite expecting, maybe this wasn't going to be such a normal year after all... NOW WITH BETA!
1. A New Year

"I solemnly swear that i am up to no good" she said quietly, Hermione had borrowed Harry's map to study it over the holidays after the war the paper seemed to have change, not exactly sure how it still looked the same but they all knew something was different. she watched as the empty bit of parchment became full with words and symbols.

she opened the map expecting to see no footprints surely no one would be in the Hogwarts school at this time, everyone in the war had chipped in and repaired everything, by the middle of the holidays everything had been completed and Hermione had returned home and removed the spell she put on her parents replacing the memories of her that she had taken away. She had spoken to Harry on numerous occasions but had hardly heard from Ron since his brothers funeral, she made a mental note to write to George when she had the chance.

"What the?" she didn't understand why in McGonagall s (Previously Dumbledore's) office, was the person she'd lease expect to see in the office with McGonagall, the one that had fought against Hermione, against Harry and Ron, Against Hogwarts, what in Merlins name was Draco 'Ferret boy' Malfoy doing in there with his mother. She wasn't quite sure what was going to happen but what she did know was that it was most definitely not going to end well...

Harry, Ron and her had all been to meetings with McGonagall whilst the repairs to Hogwarts were being made, about a lot of things like any improvements that they could add to the school, stuff like that. Though one of the meetings was about the fact that they didn't actually attend there last schooling year of Hogwarts they had not yet graduated. McGonagall was indeed open to the suggestion given by Hermione that they attended there last year this year; with the Dark Lord gone maybe they would finally have a normal year at Hogwarts.


	2. Head Girl

Hermione giggled at Harry as she noticed he had broken his glasses again, it seems out of so many spells he remebered he couldn't remember that simple little spell, wih that they had started there year like they had started so many others but something was missing, someone was missing...

"Where's Ron?" she questioned fiddling in her bag for her wand, pulling it out only to aim at Harry's face and fix his glasses.

"Why can i never remember that spell!" he smerked looking at the perfict job she had done once again.

"I'm not sure, i think he may have done to the bathroom."Ginny said in reply to her question.

"Well i hope he gets back soon, i'd like to tell you all something together." Hermione said smiling at her words.

Harry and Ginny both looked at her with questioning faces but nodded acepting that they weren't going to get it out of her till Ron had came back.

"Blimey it's crowded around here... if there were any more people on this train, i'm possitive it would explode." Ron said bursting though the door breathing furiously as if he had be suffocating.

"You took your time." Ginny scoffed, smirking at the evils her brother was now giving her, she gentaly put her hand down to grab Harry's and lead her head on his shoulder, he wasn't complaining.

"Can you tell us now 'Mione?" Harry spoke.

The Hogwarts Express took off from the station at 11 o'clock exactlly, like it had done for so many year before and so many years to come.

Hermione smiled as she found her friends. Then giggled at Harry as she noticed he had broken his glasses again, it seems out of so many spells he remebered he couldn't remember that simple little spell, with that they had started there year like they had started so many others but something was missing, someone was missing...

"Where's Ron?" she questioned fiddling in her bag for her wand, pulling it out only to aim at Harry's face and fix his glasses.

"Why can i never remember that spell!" he smerked looking at the perfect job she had done once again.

"I'm not sure, i think he may have gone to the bathroom."Ginny said in reply to her question.

"Well i hope he gets back soon, i'd like to tell you all something together." Hermione said smiling at her words.

Harry and Ginny both looked at her with questioning faces but nodded acepting that they weren't going to get it out of her till Ron had came back.

"Blimey it's crowded around here... if there were any more people on this train, i'm possitive it would explode." Ron said bursting though the door breathing furiously as if he had be suffocating.

"You took your time." Ginny scoffed, smirking at the evils her brother was now giving her, she gentaly put her hand down to grab Harry's and lean her head on his shoulder, he wasn't complaining.

"Can you tell us now 'Mione?" Harry spoke.

"Tell us what?" Ron questioned.

"Well Ronald, I'd been planing to tell everyone this as soon as i got the letter but seeing as Harry was only just replying to my letters," she glared at Harry, who scrached the back of his neck giving her a apolagising smile. she continued, "and you who didn't reply at all." she snaped her head back giving him a glare he wasn't to fond of, he didn't like it when she was mad, but either way he muttered a sincere sorry avoiding eye contact. "the only one out of you who replyed to me daily was Gin' and we hardly talked about school."she smiled at Ginny who grind tryumphently.

"Okay then, so spit it out, what did you want to tell us?" Ginny spoke out.

"Well i got a letter from McGonagall about 3 weeks after i got home and it said," she paused. "That you are now looking at the new head girl of Hogwarts School Of Witch Craft and Wizardry!" she Beamed, she had been waiting for this moment for all of her wizarding life and now she would finaly be able to forfill the dream!

"OH MY GOD! I'm so proud of you Hermione!" Ginny squeeked as she gave her a hug. Harry did the same congradulating her.

"Not suprising really, i mean you are the brightest witch of our age." Ron said nodding smiling at Hermione.

"Do you know who head boy is?" Harry asked in a curious tone as Ron and Ginny waited to hear her reply.

"Yes, McGonagall said that it would be Michael Corner, you know that atractive looking boy from Ravenclaw?" she explaind, Ginny nodded and Harry gave her a careful look.

"I still don't like him..." Ron said trailing off.

"Oh yes Ronald. We know." Ginny said sarcasticly.

"Well, i best be off to see what my first head duties will be." Hermione said with a smile as she waved to her friends squeezing past all the first years who were obvouisly very excited to be starting there first year at Hogwarts. She smiled at herself remembering how she must have looked when she first got on this train, she couldn't help but think that they all looked so cute and innocent, she saw people that reminded her of them in their first year and people who reminded her of Luna and Cerdric and so many more, her thoughts cut off by hitting the end of the train and walking into the head's sitting room, longing to get started with her head duties already, she smiling to herself and walked in.


	3. New Dorms and Roommates

Caught up in her thoughts Hermione walked in to the room and with a loud thud ended up on the ground. She rubbed her head, 'ugh what did i hit' she thought, as she stood up to meet a boy with beautiful silver eyes which flashed concern but shaped into daggers as they met with hers, she was positive hers had done the same thing.

"Oh deary me, looky what we have here, a filthy little Mudbl-" he stopped mid sentence and merely just walked back into the room.

"What in Merlins name are you doing here Malfoy!" she snapped at him.

"Waiting for Prof. McGonagall, is that okay with you Granger." he shot back along with his evil glare.

"Well you can wait for her outside, this room is for Head Boy and Girl Only!" she said.

"Ha, so no one's told you yet then?" he smirked slyly.

"Told me what, Malfoy just leave I'm not in the mood for you at the moment." she rolled her eyes at him.

"Stop being so stuck up, Granger, I'm hear because I'm head boy!" he said laughing at the small 'o' her mouth had made as he spoke.

"No, Michael's head boy, McGonagall told me!" she said obviously not believing him.

"Michael's parents were injured greatly in the war and wont be coming back to Hogwarts this year, when McGonagall herd and was then informed that i too would be coming back she asked me to talk the place instead. Despite what you might think of me you pathetic little 'Muggle born' next to you i have the best grades in the school." he spat obviously getting irritated that he had to explain himself to her.

"Mr Malfoy, though what you speak is the truth, you are going to need to learn to speak to Miss Granger more politely, the fact that she is muggle born has nothing to do with anything." McGonagall spoke as she appeared at the small desk in the room, she was wearing her old green robes she seemed to wear often. They both seemed to shift sitting up right as they continued to listen.

"Now then as I'm sure your aware, the head boy and girl with be helping out with the first years for the first week, ensuring that they all get to there classes on time and that they don't need any help with anything." Draco and Hermione just nodded in response.

"Good, your first job will be to organize the first years at the train station, you will the report back to me and you will help set up for the sorting seromony, do you understand?" they nodded again.

"Excellent! oh and for the love of god, please don't kill each other." Hermione and Draco looked at each other and then back at there new head Mistress, speaking in unison.

"No promises." she glared at both of them and shook her head.

"You best be getting into your robes you have 5 minutes before we arive." she said disappering again.

"Granger." he spat

"Ferret" she smirked and left towards the bathroom.

****** The Sorting Seromony *******

Hermione had descended back to he seat at the Gryffindor table next to Harry and cheered with her classmates as they got a new member of there team.

"Shannen Jenkins" McGonagall called and a shorter girl with dark maroon coloured hair approached the stool in the middle of the stage like it had always been, the sorting hat was placed on her head slipping over her eyes 'Hm, interesting... Well trained mind, attitude and lots of it, cunning...' Shannen herd the words wonder in her mind as the hat talked to her.

"Slytherin!" it finally called, she gave a sly smirk and walked over to her new house.

There where students going to each house some took seconds to place others up to 10 minutes.

"Serena Proietto!" The professor called the last name on the list. a tall tanned skin girl made her way smiling up to the chair and sitting down the hat sliding on her head. 'Hmm, ha! funny one you are aren't you, cleaver to... caring, interesting personality you've got here, you'd do well in Hufflepuff, i think but there's something string inside waiting in the darkness...' the voice drifted for a second and she spoke.

"please be Gryffindor, Please be Gryffindor." she wished.

'Ah, Gryffindor? but why? your not all that suited to be in Gryffindor...' it trailed off again.

"i wont let you or anyone else stop me from being in Gryffindor! it's where i belong!" she said to herself angrily.

'Ah, there it is, that bravery to stand up for what you believe in. that settles it.' The voice had stopped completely.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled and the table coloured in red and gold went off.

"This will be a splendid year, don't you think Harry!" Hermione said smiling at her best friend who merely nodded and returned the smile.

after dinner was done and heads of house had taken the children back to there dorms, but Draco and Hermione has stayed behind as told. Prof. McGonagall approached the middle of the room and the two children came over from either side of the room.

"Now i know this will come to a shock to both of you, but either way it's going to happen." she said bluntly. A worried look appeared on the children faces.

"First off you will be helping the first years so you will be starting your classes next week." they both sighed in relief, this was good new, they soon stiffened again as she kept talking. "Secondly, due to the fact that there are so many first years this year, there has been a change in sleeping arrangements. there is a picture on the 2nd floor of a princess and a dog her name is Princess Mary, there, will be a Heads common room where the heads of house sleeping quarters and Head meetings will be kept. though that portrait there is another of a prince with his sword though a crown his name is Prince Arnold, he will lead you to the head boy and girl commen room where you will find everything you need to the left of that room will be to Head Boys sleeping quarters and on the right the Head Girl's. Do i make myself clear, yes? Good now go to bed you both look tired." she said turning to go to her office, leaving the childeren in a state of shock. It was Draco who spoke up.

"But Professor! I, Er... Um... you didn't tell us the passwords to the portraits!" he called.

"Princess Mary's pass word is, Apple Pie, and you will be informed when it is changed, Prince Arnold on the other hand you will have to make one up that you both agree on and let him know, only you two will be alowed to enter beyond that point and the password will be changed every 2 months." she said finally walking out of the room. leaving the head boy and girl in the great hall.

They walked from the great hall to the 2nd floor up to the princess, she was very pretty, had bright blonde hair almost the same colour of Draco's and bright blur eyes, the dog barked making both Hermione and Draco jump.

"Apple Pie." Hemione muttered under her breath and the portrait swung open. inside was amazing there were 4 corners one coloured Scarlet and gold, one Yellow and Black, One Blue and Bronze and one coloured in green and silver. each with a stair case heading to sleeping quarters of those heads of house. they walked over the the portrait of the prince and he smiled at the waiting for a password. Hermione turned to Draco.

"What will it be then...?" she asked as politely as she could to someone she hated, she notice she still had a tinge of spite in her voice though.

"Pure Blood." he said grinning.

"No. How about Dumbledore?" she said looking at him, he shrugged meaning it was good enough for me.

she turned to the painting and walked up to it smiling politely.

"Hello, we've chosen, Dumbledore." she and the man smiled and opened the door for her, she didn't take in much of the room just went straight up to her bed before she collapsed. and as soon as she was ready for bed she landed on he soft fluffy brand new bed and passed out.


	4. On Commen Grounds

The smell of bacon and eggs wafted into Hermione's sleeping quarters. Her eyes fluttered open and she sat up properly, looking around her new room before she descended into the Heads boy and girl common room.

Her room was exactly the same as her room at home and she wondered how it was possible, she had her very light green walls except for one which was painted scarlet and gold to represent her house pride the wall was filled with photos of the golden trio and achievements from her time at Hogwarts, a small desk with her school books placed neatly over them, a bookshelf filled with books that she would plan to read in her spare time, if she got any. In the middle of the bookshelf one shelf was left clear, for other things she had pictures of her family and a small golden lion in the middle of them.

Done with taking in the surroundings of her room, she wondered downstairs into where the heavenly smell of food, that made her tummy grumble in hunger, was coming from. She walked down stairs and the smell got stronger looking around she saw a fire place sitting in front of a Gold and a Silver cough. The walls were made of stone but of one hung the flags of the different houses, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin under the flags sat a medium sized dining table. the room was long and at the other side from her stairs was the head boys stairs in the middle of the stairs a kitchen with none other than Draco Malfoy standing at the stove. Hermione groaned remembering the past nights events and that Malfoy was now her room mate, she then had a funny image of him turning around and being in a frilly pink apron and pink oven mits and giggled at the thought making him spin his head to see where the noise was coming from.

"Oh, it's you." he said emotionless going back to cooking.

"w-who w-would you expect it to b-be" she stuttered between giggles the image still fresh in her head, re-newed everytime she looked at Malfoy.

"Well at least one of us is in a good mo-" he stopped turning away. Hermione saw one of the pale white cheeks on Malfoys face turn a light shaded of pink.

"Bloody hell Granger! Just because we're roommates doesn't mean i wanna see anymore of you than i have to!" he said sharply. She looked down and noticed that she was only wearing a very tight singlet and some short shorts.

"Oh Grow up Malfoy." she said

"you know just cause we're sharing a dorm doesn't mean anything. You're still a Filthy little pathetic m-mudblood and i do believe that i might just go blind if i see anymore!" he spat at her. At first she was a-taken back ready to punch him in the face again like in third year, then she noted the stutter in his voice as he said the 'm' word. Something wasn't quite right with Malfoy, he had never hesitated to call her names or pick on her before but she noted that it was twice that he had been reluctant to say that 'm' word. the first time on the train when he changed the word to 'muggle-born' and then again now.

"A-are you okay Malfoy?" she asked hesitantly. This time he was a-taken back, that was most defiantly not the response he was expecting. he was expecting something more along the lines of her hexing him to hell and back for the use of the 'atrocious' word, as she would call it. not that he was taking notes.

"I'm Fine Granger, Just not in the mood for bullshit today. Here make your own damn breakfast." he said bluntly, putting the food that he had made for himself on a plate from the cupboard and walking up to the table that sat next to the wall with the flags.

By the time Hermione had finished cooking and eating her food Draco was already in there apparently shared bathroom, which she would most definitely had to talk to professor McGonagall when she got the chance. Hermione was glad that getting ready for bed the night before had meant she had a shower already. She washed her dishes and Draco's,

_'stupid pure blood, so inconsiderate!'_ she thought to herself harshly.

**_'Not his fault, he grew up with house elf's doing all his dirty work...'_** a little voice in her head voiced back.

_'i know that! but he's not at home, he's at school and i don't want to have keep cleaning up after that ferret!'_

'**_Now, it hasn't even been one day don't you think you're over reacting? Give him a chance, he might surprise you?'_** The little voice was now becoming irritable to Hermione and she couldn't help but think it sounded some what familiar.

She scoffed to herself.

_'I am NOT overeating! Okay... maybe i am a little bit'_ she noted coming to reason. "But there's no way he's going to surprise me!" she continued out loud.

"Who's not going to surprise you?" a voice said coming from behind her. She jumped and spun on her heels, this action made her dizzy, to the point in fact that she fell. Expecting to hit the hard floor she shut her eye tightly. Then, the floor didn't come, instead she felt a pair of soft arms grab her. She opened her eyes slightly to see, to her surprise she was looking up at two sliver shaded eyes and dripping wet light blonde hair.

"Falling for me now Grander?" he said amusement struck his tone. She didn't answer at first though after realizing he had been talked to, she stood up and pushed him away.

"Shove off Malfoy." she said bluntly. All that time the little voice in the back of her head was saying 'Well, surprise, surprise, I told you...'


	5. First Years, Ghosts and Sleepy Heads

"Excuse me Miss Granger?" a small boy, with purple blue eyes and scruffy golden hair said as he approached the much taller brown hair girl who bent down to his height.

"Yes dear?" she asked smiling at him genuinely.

"Um, Well, you wouldn't happen to know where my brother is do you?" he said.

"Hm, i might, whats your name?" Hermione questioned.

"Ah, Alex Creevey." The Boy said slightly Grinning.

"Oh are you looking for Dennis? i think i saw him heading over to the Herbology room." Hermione pointing him in the direction of the room.

"No, not Dennis, Collin." she said sternly.

"I-i, what? I'm sorry, but you do know your brother is d-"

"Hi Hermione!" there was a cold shiver down her spine as the chipper ghost said, he spun around Hermione a few times, making her feel once again dizzy, though she didn't fall this time. The ghost finally came to a stop next to his brother ruffling his hair slightly.

"C-collin!" she stood in complete and utter shock spread across her face.

"Yep!" suddenly there was a dusty flash and Hermione had noticed that Collin had his old camera in his hand and had taken a photo.

"Collin!" the young boy shouted, tears on the edge of his eyes.

"Hey matey! hows it going!" Hermione herd Collin say before she then turned and walked away not wanting to intrude on there family reunion.

'If Collins here i wonder if...' Her thoughts took her away as she began to wonder if all the people that sacrificed there lives in the war would be floating around somewhere or waiting for someone to wake them up from there slumber of death. Hogwarts after wall wouldn't mind if it got some new ghost, especially the ones that had fought so hard to save the castle. She smiled at her thoughts and had come to the conclusion of telling Harry and Ron after her shift looking after the first years helping them get to classes with 'The amazing flying Ferret boy!' she giggled at her memory of seeing the white haired ferret floating up and down, side to side and then down his friends pants. it was a hard picture not to laugh at.

**_'You shouldn't laugh.'_** that little voice was back.

_'Oh, what would you know. it's only a memory anyway.'_

**_'I know everything you know, i am you, you idiot...'_** it made sense but it the voice irritated her more than Umbridges did.

'_Oh shut it.'_she snapped harshly at the voice. The bell for first session has started and Harry Ron and Hermione had a spare first up, though this didn't matter for Hermione seeing as her classes didn't start for another week. never the less her shift finished and Hermione made her way to the Gryffindor to tell the boys about her discovery with Collin.

* * *

><p>"BLIMEY! You mean Fred, Remius, Tonks, Sirius, Mad-eye, Snape, Dumbledore! They could all be wondering somewhere around here!" Ron Yelled, complete shock on his face.<p>

"It's just a theory Ronald. We need more proof, but why else would Collin be here? and i mean we all know that if you die in the castle your soul can stay here for a long time i mean look at Mertil." Hermione explained. Harry had his eyes closed, his eyebrows furrowed and he put his hands to his lips. He was thinking hard trying to take everything in.

"I, think your on to something 'Mione but we need more proof, if you see anyone else, let me know. Ron don't go doing anything stupid like telling George about this, we don't know if 'Mione's right or not yet and we don't want to get his hopes up for nothing, he's already lost his twin once, he doesn't need to do it again." Harry had summ'd up perfectly. Hermione nodded in agreement and the bell went for lunch.

"I'm gunna go back to the heads room and do some reading, I'm not all that hungry, I'll talk to you guys later." She said parting ways with the red haired and brown haired boys, walking to her room.

Entering her dorm she found the white blonde haired boy laying on the sliver couch in front of the fire she went up to him about to ask him a question but stopped when she finally reached him, he was asleep a book face down on his chest.

_'He must of fell asleep reading, i hate to admit it but he looks so peaceful while he's asleep. hardly looks like resentful git he is when he's awake.'_ she smiled lightly at her thought and took the book off his chest and put the blanket that was laying on the gold couch over him. Soon the irritating hum was back in her head.

_**'What are you doing?'**_ it said quietly.

_'What does it look like? I'm being nice.'_ she said calmly.

**_'Hm, and why on earth would you be doing that?'_** it commented.

_'Don't even think about it.'_ she commanded.

**_'I'm you, You're the one thinking about this.'_** it spat back at her.

_'GAAHH!'_ she yelled in her mind, she stopped arguing and stormed up to her room to do some more research on the map, she still hadn't figured it out and it was certainly getting to her.

Draco woke up later that day, he had been so tired from last night and this morning that when he decided to read he had fallen asleep, he tried to look down at his watch but doing so he got tangled up in a big red ball of fluff and fell off the couch and onto the ground with a thud.

"Ouch." he said rubbing his forehead where it had collided with the floor. he looked down at the big red blanked that he had, had over him, he reached over and picked it up, it was very soft. he folded it and put it on the couch getting up off the floor in the meantime. Finally he looked at his watch.

"7:30!" he exclaimed, not only had he slept though the day, he had missed all of his shifts helping the first years, despite what people though Draco actually adored children and he liked helping them, that's not what he was worried about though.

'Granger's going to have my head...' he thought to himself and smirked evilly.


	6. Draco's Remebering

"Hello Draco!" Hermione chippered.

"Uh, hi...?" Draco said as she passed him in the hall on her way back from dinner.

_'What the, she's not angry? but she should be fuming? i missed pretty much all of yesterdays shif- did she just call me Draco?'_

Draco entered the great hall questions swimming in his head.

_'Somethings got her in a good mood, really good mood.'_ he thought silently sitting down at the Slytherin table, piling his plate with food.

**_'Why is it bothering you so much Malfoy?'_** spoke a soft voice in his head.

_'W-why? cause shes supposed to be going off her head at me!'_

_**'and isn't it a good thing that shes not?'**_

_'W-well, i gues-'_

**_'so why are you still thinking about it?'_**

_'Cause-'_

**_'Admit it you stupid little boy, you like her!'_** the voice became harsh a cold.

_'NO! i couldn't give a fuck about that stupid little muggle-born!'_

**_'Oh, is that so?'_**

_'Yes that's so!'_

**_'So tell me this Malfoy, Why can't you call her a mudblood.'_**

Draco's eyes must have widened because he got a stern look for the boy sitting on his left.

"Hey, Draco, are you okay?" the boy asked voice mono tone.

"Um, yeah fine Blaise. Just getting the thought of helping all these pathetic first years outta my head." he said as he shook his head and looked at the tall tanned Italian boy that sat before him. The boy just snickered, Malfoy knew he saw straight though his lie, but the thing with Draco is that he has a rule, if he's lying or goes silent don't expect him to talk about it, and do not ask otherwise, or risk being hexed to obviation by the man himself.

so at that Blaise drop the subject and was then talking about how Slughorn has asked them to study the 'Forgetfulness Potion' and have a report on his desk by 10am Wednesday morning. He also went on about a few other things that Draco had tuned out.

"Oi, Mr Draco sir?" Draco looked around to see a first year Ravenclaw girl pulling at his robes.

"Hello, can i help you?" Draco tried giving her a thoughtful smile but it didn't work he was still thinking of other things.

"Yes, well i was just wondering, there have been rumors of a first year dance, and i was just wondering if they were true?" her yellow cat like eyes glowed from the light or the candles surrounding the fall her chocolate brown hair flowed down her back. Draco thought of any mention of a dance, but he didn't recall.

"I'm sorry i don't remember hearing about that, but if it gets mentioned I'll be sure to let you know, I'll get my good friend Luna to let you know, you know her, she's you house's head prefect?" the girl nodded and gave him a quick smile in thanks. She hadn't known that Luna had hated him just like all the others that thought he followed Voldermort into the war. They hadn't and still didn't know the truth.

**_-Flash back-_**

_"Draco my dear boy, how are you?" The lord hovered over Draco like a hawk._

_"I'm fine my lord." he said words like sour lollies on his tongue, he resisted the erg to screw up his face._

_"Yes? Good...and how about your, mother?" The snake like man said a slight glee in his eyes. This scared Draco and caused his body to stiffen, he clenched his hands into fits._

_"Please don't hurt her I'll do anything." his voice a whisper._

_"Anything?" Voldemort walked up to Draco grabbing his face as if to examine it for trust. His grip hurt, but Draco showed no pain. He must not be show weakness, for his mothers sake._

_"Yes, just, don't hurt my mother." he pleaded. The dark lord soon loosing interest in his face pushed him knocking him to the ground._

_"Draco Malfoy. You will kill Albus Dumbledork or i shall kill your sweet mother AND you!" He snickered expecting the boy to whimper away in fear but he did not. Then the Slytherin did a very Gryffindor act._

_"I accept." the boy said standing again and he walked out of the room leaving a dumbfounded Voldemort and a load of very curious Death Eaters._

**_-End Flash back-_**

Draco had gone pale from reminiscing and there were only a few people left in the great hall and soon he felt dizzy and everything went black.

"Malfoy!" he herd a faint voice say before his head hid the floor and was completely knocked out.


	7. UnExpected Friends

"Ugh... My head." Draco said sitting up.

"Where am I?" He said looking down at the blankets he was covered in.

"You're in the hospital wing Malfoy. You've been out cold for 2 days." said a stern male voice. Draco's head snapped up causing his head to rush, once it had calm down he saw a dark hair boy on the other side of the room. He couldn't quite make out who he was, his eyes still a bit fuzzy from being asleep for so long and the sudden head rush, that was until the boy moved forward towards the bed.

"How do you feel?" The boy said calmly.

"Why do you care Longbottom." Draco spat disapprovingly.

"Now , you should be a lot nicer to someone who possibly saved your life." Madam Pomfree said as she walked over and tended to the bump on Draco's head from when it had hit the floor. Draco looked at Neville who had a smug look on his face.

"Why on earth would you of all people want to help me." Draco sneered.

"Despite what you might think Malfoy i don't hate you, nor am i afraid of you anymore, weather or not everyone else feels the same way isn't for me to say, but i know Malfoy, that you grew up knowing only what you had been told by your father... The war is over and now you can do things on your own terms. make things right with everyone. That's why i don't hate you anymore Draco, I'm giving you a second chance." Neville said in a tone un-nown to the boy with white blonde hair, Acceptance.

"You're very good at speeches aren't you Longbottom. Been hanging around Granger to long I presume." Draco Snickered at his comment but then continued. "Though it's hard trying to make emends with everyone when they all hate your guts... they don't even know the truth. They don't know what I've been though, nor will they listen..." His voice now softer, he hadn't remembered ever having a conversation with Neville only ever picking on him.

"Maybe Malfoy, maybe, and what are you talking about?" Neville's tone turned from the one before into one of curiosity with a hint of worry. Malfoy looked over at the boy who was now sitting on the chair besides the bed wondering if he should tell him, his story or not. Draco didn't know weather it was the look of concern on the Gryffindors face, that he'd never been shown before besides from his mother or if it was the fact that someone was actually going to listen to him for once that made him do it, but Draco spilled his guts, every word that he remembered of ever being in contacted with the dark lord how he was tortured into preforming tasks. How He had taken his mother and tortured her to assure that he would do his bidding and every time the fair haired boy looked up, the surprisingly brave Gryffindor was listening carefully taking in every word nodding and flinching occasionally at things he explained.

"And now my mum is home alone because my father got sent to Askaban. She wanted me to finish school here and try to make amends with everybody. I've tried but I suppose I'm just not meant to get along with people. I'm not a bad person, i was just..."

"Scared." Neville finished his sentence for him and stood from the chair.

"Your results came back you're free to leave whenever you like. Just make sure you don't do anything to stressful for the rest of the week. I'll let Professor McGonagll know you wont be able to carry out your head duty's." The medic smiled and walked away back to her desk. Draco nodded and went to get out of bed.

"I know where not the best of friends Draco," Malfoy's head short up, _'where did that come from?_' he thought to himself? then Neville continued "but I beleive what you've said today and if you ever need someone, I'd be happy to help." the tallish dark hair boy smiled nodded at him and started to walk out the room.

"Thanks... Neville." Draco said. Neville turned back to the boy sitting in the hospital bed with a bandage around his forehead. Maybe it was the fact he looked so weak or the fact that he had just spilled his guts to the boy but there was something different about him, he wasn't the boy he was scared of in first grade any more, he was what Neville assumed to be the 'real' Draco Malfoy.

"No problem" He said as he strode out of the hospital wing making his way to lunch his robes flapping behind him. Draco couldn't help but smile silently to himself, he was finally getting somewhere. He was finally going to be someone who could make his mother proud. 

* * *

><p>Hermione had already yelled at Draco for being <strong>'ill'<strong> and leaving her alone for the week with all the head duties jobs. Although Draco felt bad he couldn't very well help, he couldn't even mention the fact that he didn't like the idea of being bed riden because she wouldn't even pause to take a breath and once she had finished she marched up into her room and slamed the door behind her.

It was now there first day of classes and Hermione was walking to her Potions class with Harry, Ron and Neville.

"I'm so glad I'm doing classes again." She said sighing.

"Only you, 'Mione." Harry said laughing slightly the others joined, even her.

"Yes, well, as much as i liked helping the first years and some second years they can get rather... tiring especially doing it all by yourself." she said annoyesnce growing in her tone.

"Wasn't Ferret helping?" Ron asked.

"He was sick or at least her convinced Pommy about it anyway. he had the week off..." she replied.

"Ever stop to think that he was actually sick?" Neville defended, which took the others by surprise.

"It's Malfoy, Nev... you know how much he over exaggerates things he probable only had a cold." Harry said calmly.

"He passed out at dinner the first day back and was knocked out for 2 days." Neville spat.

"you mean Malfoy fainted!" Ron said, him and Harry burst into a fit of laughter, Hermione on the other hand stayed quite.

"if i had known that i wouldn't of yelled at him..." she said quietly to herself.

"He was POISONED people, meaning he could of died. Harry, Ron, you're acting like a bunch of Slytherins! STOP LAUGHING! You know Draco was right you just don't listen to reason do you!" Neville had cracked, finally reaching the class room sitting the furthest seat away from the golden trio, on the other side of the class room to be exact.

"Whats got his nickers in a not?" Ron said sitting down at his desk.

"I've got no clue." Harry said looking at the boy in the back of the class room flushed a light shade of red.

"You's need to listen better didn't you notice he referred to Malfoy as 'Draco' I think Neville knows something he's not telling us." Hermione pointed out. the conversation went dead after that, 5 minutes later the class had started.

"All right class for today's lesson you'll be preparing the Self Happiness poison, can anyone tell me what it i- Yes ." Slughorn started.

"Selfrainfentarre (Self-ra-in-fen-tar-ray for people who want to pronounce it) is used when people what to be happy one teaspoon can last up to a week of constant happy it can also send someone into a child like state and can prove in memory loss if the person has to much at one time." Hermione said happily.

"Well done 20 points to Gryffindor!" slughorn said and with that he continued to explain everything to the class.

"Okay Students each person take a name from the hat it'll give you a person that will best suite you for this assignment." the class groaned. Harry pulled out the first name in the hat "Dean." he said and walked off to get his things with the fellow Gryffindor. Ron was next.

"Zabini." he groaned and the red haired boy and the dark haired boy went to grab there things. Hermione next.

"Longbottom." She smiled at least she hadn't gotten a Sytherin. Seamus' Turn.

"Malfoy." he said and rolled his eyes in a Just-My-Luck kinda way and went to get his ingredients with the 'Ferret boy wonder!'

"This is going to be a long and interesting session." Harry said walking passed Hermione who simply nodded in agreement.


	8. Thoughts & Nightmares

There was a loud bang and a cloud of smoke that came from the back of the classroom. Everyone turned to look at Seamus, who was coughing and spluttering from the smoke, but to everyone's surprise he hadn't been covered in black charcoal with a disgusted Malfoy standing next to him like everyone had expected.

"Bl-oodly h-ell..." coughed a voice as the smoke cleared. Hermione knew exactly who it was from the moment he spoke his in famous catch phrase, though it normally had 'Harry' or 'Hermione' on the end of it. The two boys appeared from the smoke, faces covered in black Blaise just smirked as though he found it amusing and Ron was still coughing whilst waving his arms around trying to clear the smoke.

"Now, what happened here?" Slughorn spoke up, waddling over to them.

"Sir, Zabini did it, he put the snake fangs in before the lace wing flies!" Ron snapped.

"Oh please Weasley, I was just doing as I was told, you told me to add 3 snake fangs, crush the lace wing flies and add them too then stir anti-clockwise 4 times!" The tall Italian boy stood, wiping his face from the charcoal and Hermione could help but think he looked some what attractive, but the thought soon passed when Ron spoke again.

"What a load of b-"

"Don't even think about it Mr. Weasley! Five points from both of you for not being able to co-operate, and don't tell me it's because of your house rivalries. Look at Miss. Parkinson and Miss. Brown, their potion is done and almost perfect! Even Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Finnigan have done well." The teacher said.

"I resent that." said Seamus.

"I say that we should try the potion out on Weaslebee, see if it works." Draco smirked and Blaise snickered.

"Shove off Malfoy, why don't you try it!" Ron had his wand out now "Wingardium Leviosa!" he yelled and suddenly Malfoy and Seamus' cauldron was floating.

"RONALD WEASLEY YOU PUT THAT CAULDRON DOWN RIGHT NOW!" Hermione yelled.

"Fine." Ron muttered and then a small, Slytherin like smirk slipped onto his face.

"Ronald DO-" and then another loud crashing sound and Draco was covered in the potion he had just brewed.

"MR. WEASLEY! MCGONAGALS OFFICE, NOW!" Slughorn screamed and Ron collected his stuff and walked out the door.

"Malfoy? Did you drink any of the potion poured on yo- wait where are you?" Seamus said half concerned half trying not to break out into unstoppable laughter. The rest of the class had now gone silent waiting for the Slytherin princes response.

"OWCHIES, why does my head hurt so bwad!" he said, crawling out from under the cauldron, tears swimming in his eyes. Yes, the Slytherin prince/Sex god/Death eater was now pouting like a five year old child whose mum wouldn't let them get any chocolates today. Not only that, but he was actually the size of a 5 year old! Malfoy had turned back into his five year old self.  
>Needless to say this sent the whole class into a fit of laughter. Even Slughorn was finding it hard to hold back a chuckl.<p>

"Um, I'm going to take that as a yes, Mr. Malfoy due to the fact that we weren't actually going to be testing the potion I don't actually have any of the antidote around and it takes about 3 weeks to brew. I don't know how much you swallowed so i don't know how long you are going to be like this but i guess I'll start making the antidote now. Once everyone one is finished leave your potions I'll look at them later and you may be dismissed. Uh, who has there next class with Mr. Malfoy?" he asked.

Hermione, Blaise, Neville and Pansy put their hands up. Though Hermione cursed herself for not being able to get the house points she so rightfully deserved for completing a perfect potion.

"Miss. Granger & Mr. Longbottom, since you're done and have cleaned up. Please if you will take Mr. Malfoy to his next class?" They nodded and the teacher handed her a piece of parchment that had an explanation of the situation on it. Hermione went up to the sitting Draco who looked up at her and his pout went into a blank expression, his once grey eyes now a bright blue, Hermione couldn't help but think the trait was adorable. His blue eyes looked her up and down studying her, half of her wanted to slap him for being a perv but the other half knew that he was in a child like state and that he'd only be trying to figure out weather she was friend or foe.

"Fer-Draco?" She spoke and gave him a half smile.

"You're weally pwetty." He stated and her eyes widened in shock, and the class room went silent again.

"Um, would you please come with me?" she asked trying not to think about his last statement.

"Okie dokie!" he said smiling up at her and getting to his feet. Luckily the potion was clear and his robes had shrunk with him. She stood up, and her Neville and Draco left the room.

"Who's dis?" he asked.

"This is Neville, and im Hermione." She said sternly.

"Oh, okay..." he said and was silent for a few seconds and then, "Is Nevwille you're boyfwiend Hermiowne?" How many things like that was this kid going to say before he gave Hermione a heart attack?

"Uh, No he's not." she replied calmly even though she was screaming in confusion inside.

"Good." He mumbled under his breath so they didn't hear.

"Hermiowne? Have you ever held hands with someone?" He asked.

"Um, Yeah, have you?" She knew this was a stupid question, everyone had held hands with someone even if it was the mum or da-

"No..." he said looking down sadly. Hermione and Neville looked down at the bleach blonde hair that walked between them in surprise, even Neville who didn't remember much of his parents knew he had held hands with them and with Luna. It was a shock to both the Gryffindor's that the prince of Slytherin had never held hands with someone. Though this didn't mean he hasn't he just didn't when he was five.

"Not even your mum?" Neville spoke.

"No..." he said quietly. Then his little head perked up and he looked back and forth between the two of them. "W-Would, D-do youw fink i c-cwould m-maybe hold hawnds wit youw's?" He stuttered shyly. This made the two Gryffindor's look at each other in shock, Neville had agreed on a friendship but this was taking it a bit to far but then he felt sorry for the little boy and held out his hand, which the boy took. Hermione still hated the fact that it was Draco and all that, but the look that he gave her with through his big, sapphire blue orbs she couldn't help but stick her and out for him and he took it without hesitation.

"What are we dowing Hermiowne?" the 5 year old Draco said still holding her and Neville's hand, (they were starting to get uncomfortable with the looks they were getting in the corridors) though they had both realized that he wasn't paying much attention to the tall dark haired Gryffindor, he'd had taken a particular interest in knowing everything there was to be about Hermione Granger.

"We're going to class, Draco." she said and the boy nodded as if he knew what she was talking about, though she knew the boy was very smart, but he wouldn't know what classes were until he was at least 8. By the time they got to the next class (they had taken a detour passed the great hall seeing they had time to spare) the bleached blonde boy had known her favorite colour, her favorite book and her favorite flavor crystal-cream, which was the wizard version of ice-cream. The questions didn't stop though, he continued to ask her about he family as though he'd never had one and what she was like as a child. When she had mentioned that she didn't grow up with up magic, he wasn't repulsed and disgusted as she though he would but more interested in her his eye glistened and watched her carefully as she spoke and made sure he didn't miss a single word she said. Hermione for this a bit unsettling but continued to humor the boy that was still attached to her.

Though Neville would never say it to the head girl, or boy for that matter, he did rather like the form his body was in now and very much like to keep it that way, he could see the relationship between them deepening and was thinking that if Draco could get to Hermione he would most defiantly be able to get to the golden trio and the rest of Gryffindor's and make his mother proud, the thing was, would Draco be able to continue being nice to the girl he was so infatuated with at the moment? 

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was tiring for Hermione, she realized that her and Draco had all their classes together, apart from the fact he was to take Muggle Studies as a subject due to his blood line, (This had been taken into consideration when they were chosen for the heads, they would have the same spares and would be available for meetings at the same time) Hermione cursed herself as she realized just how much time she would actually be having to spend with the blonde haired boy. Not only that but she was now put in charge of the 5 year old boy and was expected to walk him to all his classes and back to the door afterwards, take him to the great hall for, breakfast, lunch &amp; dinner, she was even expected to take him to the bathroom! 'Merlin save me! Curse you McGonagall!' she though finally able to go to bed after Draco had finally drifted off to sleep in his bed. Her head hit the pillow and she was asleep, just like that.<p>

Hermione was woken during the night by a whimper, and soft crying. She sat up quickly and listened to the sound. She wiped the sleep from her eyes and stood from her bed. She walked down stairs to there common room and the cries got louder she soon realized the cries where coming from Malfoy's room.

She walked back to her room and put her dressing gown on and quickly walked up to the head boys dorm the cries and whimpers where now turned in to screams of pain and hurt, Hermione ran though the door and over to the boys bed, he had kicked the covers off him, was sweating and tossing and turning like crazy, tears slid from his closed eyes and down his pale white cheeks, she froze for a second as she herd him mumble something. He calmed down a little.

"Draco?" she whispered. He said nothing.

"Draco? Are you okay?" she said, slightly louder this time. He whimpered and cried, again tossing and turning, at this point she realized he was having a nightmare. She sat on the bed next to the boy and shook him gently. He didn't wake, he just screamed as if he was in complete and utter pain, Hermione winced and closed her eyes, though everything she had been through she thought that this was the most terrifying, no matter weather it was Malfoy or not, no-body deserved to be in this much pain, asleep or otherwise and then he spoke again.

"But why do I have to be mean father?" there was a pause, "No, there was a girl named Isabella in my kinder and she said that she didn't know about magic and her mum-" another pause, "I-I'm s-sorry f-father, p-please d-don't-" and then he screamed again. Hermione had, had enough, the boy was having a nightmare about his own father.

"Draco, wake up!" but he wouldn't wake she figured he was a very deep sleeper, so all she could do was try to calm him in his sleep.

"Draco listen to me, you're okay, you're safe, he can't hurt you any more." he stopped tossing and turning and was breathing deeply, still with a look of pain on his face.

She did what her mother told her she did when Hermione was having nightmares, she pushed the hair from his face and stroked his cheek with her thumb. His face soften with the contact.

"You're okay know Draco, you're safe." she repeated. He smiled and snuggled his head into her hand so his face was now cupped by her hand. She smiled and pulled the blankets and covered him again. With that she walked back to the door. She turned to look at the boy, she smiled and retreated back to he room, little did she know they boy, once she, left kept talking, but not to his father this time, but to his mother, who always had a much nicer nature.

**_-Draco's dream-_**

_"Mummy, I met a girl today, she was nice, she reminded me of you. She was funny, smart, and very pretty." he said looking at his mother, his eyes sparkled from the light of the fire he was sitting in front of. His mother smiled slightly._

_"Really? What was her name Draco?" she asked smile still on her face._

_"Hermione." he said, his mothers smile fell to a blank expression and as he looked into the fire with a peaceful smile on his face._

_"Draco, do me a favour?" his mother said, barely a whisper, but he herd her and looked at he with a concerned look._

_"Yes mummy?" he asked._

_"Don't get to attached to her okay? Also don't left your father know, I doubt he'll be anything but thrilled by this." her eyes flickered with fear and all Draco could do was nod. He stood and went to give his mother a hug. He longed for her to hug him back, but there was no movement on her part. He looked down to cover up the tears that played on if eyes and went to his room to bed._


	9. The Sorting of Draco Malfoy

2 weeks had passed since that night and Hermione wasn't dealing with all this very well, the potion was wearing off but very slowly and also as it was wearing off he became older. He wasn't 6 anymore, Draco was he was now an 11 year old and apparently very excited to get sorted, McGonagal had gone as far as organizing a fake sorting. Though Hermione was still in charge of him and he was definitely become less of a hand full. The nightmares had subsided almost completely and she was able to get a little bit more sleep than she had been in the first week. She walked downstairs from his room after he had fallen asleep. Harry and Ron had been waiting for her in the prefects common room, she had promised to help them with their herbology essay on talking lillies, that she had, to nobody's surprise, finished.

"Blimey 'Mione! Is it always like this?" Ron questioned.

"Uh, yeah I guess. This is a good night... Now, on with the essays!" she said clapping her hands together and opening Harry's text book.

"'Mione you can't keep on like this, it's not good for you! You're gonna give yourself a fever! You need to talk to McGonagall, I'm sure once you explain all this she'll give you some hel-"

"I don't need help Harry! I'm perfectly capable of looking after Malfoy!" Hermione huffed.

"Yeah and what will happen when he gets to 13 or older! He's going to regain his memories of you and how will you look after him then Hermione!" Ron asked concerned but his words laced with irritation.

"I-I don't know yet, okay!" she looked down at the text book she had placed in her lap. She was in fact dreading the day when he remembered her and everything that had happened. She had grown quite close to the little Draco, she had found out so much about him that she thought of him not as a enemy anymore but as a friend, and she worried that when he became his 18 year old self again, that he wouldn't remember all the things he had told her all the secrets she had been forced to keep by the little blonde haired boy.

'I guess I'll find out soon enough.' she thought to herself.

"Mione? Are you okay?" Harry asked. She must have been silent for a while.

"Uh, yeah, fine... But I think we should get on with this essay, you two really need to stop coming to me last minute!" she smiled and started to 'try' to explain to Ron

Hermione, Harry, Ron, Blaise, Neville and Pansy had been chosen to witness the sorting that led the next morning, no one had refused because it meant that they would get out of Divination.

"'Mione don't you think that a fake sorting is a bit much I mean he's only going to be put back into Slytherin..." Harry said, Ron nodded in agreement, as they walked the head girl to the headmasters office.

"Indeed, I think its a bit over the top but McGonagall said that it would be best and who am I to argue with her judgement." She said calmly. Draco held onto the head girls hand, a habit that they had soon got into when they had to walk together, to hyper to understand anything that they were saying.

"I hope I get into Slytherin! It's where all the best wizards and witches go!" the young boy said eagerly, Harry and Ron rolled their eyes and picked up there pace a little, where as Pansy and Blaise smirked at their friend in agreement, Neville said nothing just continued walking, though Hermione couldn't help but notice his words were laced with sadness. She stopped and motioned Harry, Ron and the others to go on.

"Why did you stop 'Mione?" the white haired boy frowned.

"What's wrong Draco?" she asked, the boy in front of her looked as if he was going to fall over in shock.

"W-what are you talking about, nothing's wrong!" he looked away from the chocolate brown orbs that where filled with concern.

"Now, now, don't lie to me Draco, you know you can tell me, what's wrong?" she said bending down so she was he's height and grabbed his shoulders, he stalled for a second and then looked into her eyes he spoke again

"Um, my dad said that everyone with the Malfoy name has been in Slytherin, but im not sure i want to be in there..." he said sadly. She brought her hand up, she noticed him wince but continued and patted him on the head, he relaxed a little.

"It's okay, you don't have to be there if you don't want to. Did you know that the Sorting Hat was going to put Harry in Slytherin? but Harry told the Hat that he didn't want to be there, so it put him in Gryfindor!" she said to him and his eyes shot up at her in hope.

"Really! Harry was going to be in Slytherin! I want to be in Gryffindor like you 'Mione, like Harry and Ron! Oh and Neville! But I don't want Blaise and Pansy to hate me... aw this is hard..." he said, his mood perking up slightly, he grabbed her hand and continued to catch up with the others. Hermione smiled to herself and walked with him till they reached the others who were standing outside the statue of Dumbledore. Suddenly as if it could sense the presence of Draco and Hermione it began to turn and they all walked up the stairs that had followed the turning statue.

"Ah finally, Children come, sit." Professor McGonagall said, a slight smile on her face. They all sat in the two couches that were around a fire place, a stool sat in the middle of the couches and of course the sorting hat sat perched on top of it.

"Now, Mr. Malfoy would you please?" McGonagall said, picking up the hat and pointing to the stool. Draco stood from his seat and sauntered to the stool, much like he did the first time he was sorted, he sat on the stool and the hat actually hit his head this time.

_'Hmm... you're a Malfoy.'_ The hat spoke and Draco jumped but nodded.

_'Though you're not like all the other Malfoys i've sorted, there's something deep, burning like a little flame that need some wood to start it's wild fire!'_ The hat paused then continued. _'So, my dear boy, where am i going to put you? Intelligent, there's no doubt, worthy of Ravenclaw. Loyal I see, a trait of Hufflepuff I do believe. Cunning and a mighty leader, you would certainly go far in Slytherin.'_

"What's taking so long?" Ron said feeling slightly uncomfortable being in the same room as Pansy & Blaise.

"I don't know..." Harry whispered.

**_'I don't want to be in Slytherin Mr Hat Sir...'_** Draco thought to the hat, it could see into his mind so he could hear it, wasn't that right?

_'Oh, Not Slytherin aye? You're Parents and many Malfoy's before them have been in Slytherin and done excellent! So why not you?'_ the Hat questioned.

**_'Uh, i want to be different, I want to prove to Hermione and everyone else that I'm brave and I want to make my mother proud!'_** he argued.

_'Ah, there's that spark, it seems it's set off when you speak of this 'Hermione' person, interesting, very interesting. Very well then, I have just the place for you, a place where you can prove everything you need, the house called,'_ there was a slight pause, **"GRYFINDOR!"** The hat yelled out loud. Draco beamed, smiling as if someone had cut his mouth ear to ear, it was quite different from the look on everyone else's face in the room.

"What the f-"

"Mr. Zabini! Don't even think about it!" McGonagall screeched also quite shocked from the replacement of the _'Prince of Slytherin'_. "Uhh, well this will only be temporary until the spell wears off but until then he shall be in Gryffindor like the hat says." she said, walking behind her desk and sitting in her chair.

"Did you hear that 'Mione! I'm in the same house as you! That's great, isn't it great! 'Mione, are you okay? Hermione?" the little blond haired boy waved a hand in front of the head girl, she didn't respond, she didn't even blink, as if she was frozen in time, she knew he wanted to be in Gryffindor but to be actually put there! it was crazy! Wasn't it...? Oh this was one for her diary... 

* * *

><p><em>AN; You're not suposed to do these are you...? oh well. I don't normaly do them so it's okay i guess n.n i'd really just like to say that i LOVE the fact that you're all still with me even though i can be really slack with the updates, like this for example and my spelling and shiz isn't really the best but you might have noticed, I now have a beta HarryPotterGeneration! :'D she's pretty amazing, she offered when i started writing this and I only just took her up on it, about a chapter ago, so i'd just like to say a MASSIVE Thank you to her, she has some amazing storys, if you're into Harry Potter or Glee, check her out, she truely is brilliant! :D<em>

_anyway, Thank you to HarryPotterGeneration, to my friends (who without which i would never of uploaded any of these storys to begin with.) and most of all to you! because your reviews and alerts really make me 10x happier during the day!_

_It starts to get a little interesting after this chapter and because I'm soooo nice I'm going to let you know that the next chapter you find out the secret to why the map is acting so weird! also intoducing a special guest! :D also cause i'm feeling abnormably genorous, so, I'm going to give you a little sneek peek! XD HERE YOU GO!_

___

**_"Holly Grindalows Hermione! You look absolutely ghastly!" a loud familiar voice came from no where. Hermione's head shot up to meet a pair of warm familiar eyes._**

**_  
>"The map's been acting odd lately. We can't seen to figure out why or how." she said simply.<em>**

**_"Odd how?"_**

**_"Sometimes it shows no-one, and other times it show four or so people, then sometimes it shows the whole school like normal." she huffed._**

**_"Show me?"  
>_<em>**

_There we have it, remeber to review! more reviews the more likely i am to upload! :D_

_RAINBOW, LOVE AND PIXIE DUST TO ALL! -heart-_


	10. The Secret of the Marurders Map

17, that was how old Draco was, though not the 17 year old pompous git that she remembered. When Hermione had talked to professor McGonagall as to why he wasn't the same Malfoy he had been last year, she said it was because of the potion, he was still under it influence, so that until it was completely gone he would act the way Hermione had taught him to. This pleased Hermione, it meant that she could still be close to the smart blonde haired boy, that was until she got a letter later that night from Slughorn.

**_Ms. Granger,_**  
><strong><em>I am pleased to inform you that the antidote for Mr. Malfoy, is finished. I would suggest you bring him to the potions room first thing in the morning. Things will finally start to go back to normal.<em>**

**_I have informed the others that Mr. Malfoy will not remember anything from his time under the potion, I suggest we just go back to how things were before hand._**

**_- Slughorn._**

Hermione looked at the paper in front of her for a few more seconds, before quickly scribbling back a few words.

**_Thank you, I'll bring him down before breakfast._**

**_- Hermione. G_**

Hermione sent the parchment back with the golden brown owl that had delivered the letter.

Hermione sat at her desk in her room. She needed something to take her mind off things. Homework arose to her mind, before she rememvered that her homework was long completed. She looked at the clock, 12:04am, everyone would be asleep, or at least in bed. She then remembered the Marauders map! She opened her top draw on the left of her desk and laid the map out. She summoned her wand from her bed and tapped the parchment once.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." she whispered, the layout of the school suddenly appeared before her eyes _'I love magic.'_ she thought to herself. Indeed there was no one awake, though that wasn't all. Hermione gasped silently to herself. Not only was there no one awake, there was no one in Hogwarts, well according to the map anyway. Hermione sighed in frustration, she suddenly began to wish that there was someone here to make her laugh, to take the stress off her shoulders, this was so brain numbingly confusing, even to her. She looked at the map in front of her and gasped again. The map had showed 5 names now. Harry Potter, asleep in the Gryffindor perfects sleeping quarters. Ronald Weasly, asleep in the Gryffindor sleeping quarters. Draco Malfoy, asleep in the head boy sleeping quarters. Collin Creevey, floating around the Quidditch grounds, and it was the last name that shocked her most, the name, Fred Weasley! Walking around the great hall! Hermione couldn't get off her chair fast enough. She put on her robes, grabbed the map and ran down to the great hall as fast as she could, staying clear of Filch and Mrs. Norris.

Once there she opened the doors with so much force that she was sure she might of ripped them off there hinges if she had pushed and harder. She closed them again, gently this time. She looked at the map again and his name was still there in plain red ink. She looked around the room. Nothing. She sat at her familiar place at the Gryffindor table and crossed her arms on the table, resting her head in her arms, she'd got her hopes up, she really needed to stop doing that...

"Holy grindylows Hermione! You look absolutely ghastly!" a loud familiar voice came from no where. Hermione's head shot up to meet a pair of warm familiar eyes. Her eyes began to tear.

"FRED!" she squealed. She wanted so badly to hug him, to hit him, to yell at him, to kiss him (only in a friendly way of course!) but her eyes saddened as she looked him over, his body very lightly coloured, gray and transparent the dominant colours. His brown warm familiar eyes were not brown but like foggy glass. Honestly it scared the living daylights out of her, to she one of her friends like this...

"'Hello Hermione!" he said with a smile, and wrapped his arms around her, sending a cold shiver down her spine. She couldn't feel anything but the cold of his presents.

"F-Fred, can you, I mean, can you fe-" he let go of her and shook his head at her.

"No, but I can remember what it felt like, and I picture that." he smiled weakly. Feeling uncomfortable with there conversation she remembered the map.

"Hey, Fred? You and George, you gave Harry the Marauders map, yeah? In third year?" she asked. He looked at her in a confused way but nodded.

"Yeah? Why?" he questioned her curiously.

"What do you know about it?" she ask curiously.

"Um, I know that it was made by Harry's dad James, Lupin, Peter & Sirius, I know how to get in it, that it shows everyone in Hogwarts and I know that they made it in the room of requirements." he said shrugging. Hermione felt a bit disappointed, she had hoped that he would be able to give her something she could use to figure this out.

"Why do you ask 'Mione?" Fred asked. She sighed.

"The map's been acting odd lately. We can't seen to figure out why or how." she said simply.

"Odd how?"

"Sometimes it shows no-one, and other times it show four or so people, then sometimes it shows the whole school like normal." she huffed.

"Show me?" he said calmly. Hermione took out the map from her robes, unfolded it and placed it on the table. "See now it's showing me, us and... Malfoy?" she said in a questionable tone. He was walking towards the great hall.

"'Mione I see us, Harry, Ron and Ginny...? I don't see Malfoy at all?" He looked at piece of parchment confused. That's when it clicked.

"Fred! Where did you say the map was made!"

"The room of requirements? Why?"

"THAT'S IT! Fred when I was looking at the map before I found you, I was wishing for someone that would take the stress away, to make me laugh! It showed me 5 names. Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Collin Creevey and YOU! Just then it showed me people that might be able to help me solve this, like i wanted! Don't you see!" she spoke, it all made sense to her now.

"I'm not sure I follow..." Fred said confused once again. She gave out a frustrated sigh.

"The map was made in the room of requirements! The room that gives you as you wish! The map is connected to the room, it's showing you what you wish! If you wish to sneak around the school it'll show everyone, if you need someone, it'll show you them, if you want something it'll show you who can give it to you! This is amazing! It's showing you us, Harry, Ron and Ginny because we're you family, and wish to be with us again! See it all makes sense! Except..." she trailed off.

"Except...?" Fred questioned.

"N-nothing, it's nothing." she shook her head and smiled at him reassuringly.

_'Except if I'm right, which I'm almost certain I am, why does Malfoy show up every time I open the map, without fail...'_ she thought intensely to herself.

"Fred, I must go, I'll come back tomorrow night with everyone okay!" he nodded and she sprinted from the room up to the Gryffindor common room, well she was when she collided with a solid built figure.

"Ugh, what the..." she looked up to see what she hit, and standing above her was none other than the one and only Draco Malfoy. This was NOT the person she needed at the moment...

* * *

><p>AN: Kay so i know another AN, but i got a review for my last chapter by one 'scorpian' that said, and i quote 'F U C K YOU' and i'm just like, huh? i'm not sure how to reply to that... but i would appreciate it if you would restrain from using swearing in a negative way.<p>

Anywho, once again thank-you HarryPotterGeneration! :D

_ Next Time _

A menacing cackle stretched though the grand stair case, in which cause Draco to spin on his heels, not the best idea... With that he toppled over crashing into the one and only Hermione granger who was perched behind him, shivering, with another yelp they both went over, tumbling down the staircase, smack, crack, bang, THUMP! They hit the floor at the bottom.

* * *

><p>Enjoy! -heart-<p> 


	11. Midnight Confessions

They walked in silence up the grand staircase the only sound of there feet shuffling across the floor.

"You never told me?" Draco said breaking the silence.

"Told you what exactly?" she asked irritated.

"What you where doing out so late?" he said.

"That is none of your business!" she snapped.

"Hermione, what's wrong!?" he sort of yelled at her, her eye widened as he stood in front of her, he grabbed her shoulders so she couldn't shove him away. He was even more taller than normal, him standing on the stair above hers. She sighed and looked away from him.

"Hermione..." he looked at her though worried filled eyes. She looked up at him again this time her eyes turned into saucers and she let out a scream. Behind Malfoy stood a tall dark haired figure, the only person she'd only ever truly been afraid of. Balatrix Lastrange. Hermione's arm stung. A menacing cackle stretched though the grand stair case, in which cause Draco to spin on his heels, not the best idea... With that he toppled over crashing into the one and only Hermione granger who was perched behind him, shivering with another yelp they both went over, tumbling down the staircase, smack, crack, bang, THUMP! They hit the floor at the bottom.

"Ahrgg!" she screamed. She had smacked her wrist on the hand rail on the way down. It was definitely broken. Draco stood barely a scratch on him, bit of a bloodily lip but that's all, Hermione had clearly cushioned his fall. He looked down at her she was laying on the floor tears pouring from her eyes, she had her hand around her wrist in pain.

"Hermione what happened!? Are you okay!? Let me she!" he said she whinced away from him. "'Mione, I need to see!" he said sharply, she hesitantly held her hand out yelling in pain at having to hold it up by itself. He examined her hand for a second and let go.

"looks like you've shattered your wrist! Come on you need to get to the hospital wing." she sobbed and winced as she stood. Clearly bruised all over. Lucky the hospital wing was down one set of stairs.

"Hello!?" Draco called into the seemingly empty room.

"Who's there!?" came a familiar voice from the darkness.

"Please Miss, she hurt her arm falling down the stairs." he explained to the lady wearing a blue and purple night gown.

"Okay, sit her down over here I'll take a look at her arm. Meanwhile if you could go get Professor Slughorn, I believe he has a potion that could ease the pain, I'll heal that lip of yours aswell." she said graving s few things from her front desk.

"Okay," he said as he ran off though the castle. Upon arriving at slughorns room, Draco explained his distress and Hermione's condition and they set of to the hospital wing, slughorn carrying a few bottles with him.

"Miss Granger are you feeling any better?" the old potions teacher asked.

"She'll barely let me touch her arm and I don't have anything to numb the pain at the moment." Madam Pomfree said.

"I see, here Miss Granger, try this?" he said uncorking a small vile which held a light blue liquid. She took it and drowned the liquid in one gulp.

"Taste like blue heaven ice-cream!" she said in awe.

"Like what?" Draco said in clear confusion.

"It's a Muggle version of crystal-cream, I think, as for what it taste like I'm not sure..." the witch explained, finally able to tend to Hermione's arm.

"Malfoy! Where's Draco, where is he!?" she said in a slight panic.

"I'm right here 'Mione, calm down!" he grabbed her other hand and she looked at him.

"Alright, all done i fixed her bones, she'll just a badly brused wrist for a while." Madam Promfree said turning to leave.

"Thank you ma'am." the professor said.

"Well I'll trust you to look after her until morning, Okay Mr. Malfoy, and I'll see you both before breakfast. The potion won't wear off for a few hours but she'll be alright." he smiled at them before retiring to his sleeping quarters again.

Draco sighed to himself before turning back the Hermione, 'wait, did he say before breakfast!?' the thought to himself. The girl sat from her place in the hospital bed causing him to lose his train of thought. She looked at him and giggled.

"Hehe, you're pretty!" she giggled at him and patted his head. 'never thought I'd see the day when Hermione acted drunk!' Draco thought.

"Riiiiight..." he said eyeing her as if she had done something insane.

"Left!" she perked up.

"I think you should get some sleep Hermione." he said calmly.

"Aww, but I dun wannaaaa! I'm not even tired!" the head girl pouted.

"Regardless you need to sleep, come on lay down."

"Only if you lay with me!"

"Uhh, right..." he eyed her again.

"Left!" she cherpped again.

"Will you stop that." he sighed, it was going to be a long night. He stood from his chair at the side of her bed and laid on the bed next to her.

"Stop what!?" she batted her eyelashes innocently at him.

"Go to sleep Hermione." he said blankly.

"Talk to me Drakieee!" giggling at her use of Pansy's nickname for him.

"No, now, sleep!" he said slightly irritated at the nickname.

"Nahhhh!" she said brushing it off, he sighed it look like he was going to HAVE to talk to sleep.

"Fine, what did you what to talk about?" he questioned her.

"Ummm, I don't know, what do you think of me!?" she sighed closing her eyes and un knowingly cuddled up next to Draco. His breath hitched in his throat and he couldn't move, his body shocked into place, as she did so.

"Uh, I umm... I think that you're smart, funny, fun to be around and pretty." he said still holding his breath.

"Aww thank you, I think that you are funny, smart, cute, fun and caring." she said dreamaly, smiling slightly her eye still close. He let his breath out and let his body relax a little at the girls words.

"Thanks" he smiled, "You know I like you alot 'Mione... You're very special to me." he waited for her to respond, she didn't.

"'Mione?" he whispered, nothing. She was asleep.

"I think, I may even be starting to, love you." he said as he drifted off into a deep sleep.

But Hermione wasn't asleep, she herd his confession, it almost broke her heart, why did the cure have to be ready! Why does he have to go back to the way he was! She liked this Malfoy much better than the other one. Maybe he would stop showing up on the map if he stopped being her responsibility. That would make sense because she didn't fancy him, she just preferred him like this and she was suppose to be looking after him, right!? Right...? 'Fudge...' she thought before joining the land of nodd. 


End file.
